


Calm Within The Storm

by thefloralpeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Jean's afraid of storms, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean hates thunderstorms, but having someone to hold him makes them not so bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Within The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](http://jay334.tumblr.com/post/94558255312/what-if-storms-made-jean-super-anxious-and-jumpy)

Jean hated storms.

He always had, ever since he was little. Everything about them just made him anxious. Thunder seemed to him worse than gunshots, and each loud booming would make him jump and just ring in his ear. He'd try and close his eyes to escape the flashes of lightning, but every now and then one would slip past the security of his eyes. Each burst was worse than an explosion, and they always seemed to be getting closer to him, working to destroy him.

Jean really hated storms.

It was easier when he was younger or back in Trost, when he could just hide in his room and wait out the storm. If he didn't want to be alone, although he would never admit it, he'd sneak into his mom's room for comfort. For some reason, having someone to hold him could make the storm bearable. He could cower in peace, and go back to normal once it was all over. Even when he had no one to hold him, he still could wait out the storm by himself and cower in private.

Jean seriously hated storms. So much.

Now was different. Now he had to share his space with other trainees. He couldn't just hide and cower by himself anymore; he had to suffer with knowing there were others around who could very well pick up on his fear. Not everyone in this room would be so nice about it, either.

He prayed that Eren was still asleep…

He wasn't too sure what time it was. The middle of the night, definitely, but it could have been before midnight or four in the morning for all he knew. The later, the better, because that would be more likely for everyone to be asleep. Maybe he was being a little paranoid, but this was not something he wanted people to find out about. He'd gotten away with it for so long, he couldn't ruin it now.

This storm wasn't helping his situation, at all.

The thunder seemed louder than he'd ever heard it, and the lightning seemed like it could worm its way in at any moment and just take everything with it. At a particularly loud clap of the thunder, Jean sat up in his bed, reaching to cover his ears. He hated how every noise made him jump, but that's what was happening.

He wanted to be held. Dammit, that was not what he wanted to think, but that's really what he wanted at the moment. He hated so much how storms could get to him like this, but he wanted the uncomfortable feeling that they always brought to go away, and he knew there was only one way that could happen.

He stiffened when he heard someone stir in a bed nearby. Oh no…

Wait. Just Marco.

He was safe.

Wait… safe…

Marco would understand. Marco wasn't one to make fun of him or laugh at the stupid things Jean did. Maybe being near Marco wouldn't be such a bad thing right now.

He turned his head towards Marco's bunk and realized Marco was looking back at him, expression worried. Had he been awake this whole time? Had he seen Jean's awkward jumping and shaking this whole time?

Marco would understand, right?

One more loud, drawn out rumble was all it took for Jean to come to a decision. He hopped out of his bed and ran over to Marco's, sitting down on his bed ungracefully and drawing his knees up to his head. Just being near someone was comforting at this point.

Marco's expression grew even more worried.

"Jean? What's wrong?" He whispered.

What was he supposed to say to that? The truth? He had never told anyone else before. His eyes went wide as his brain worked to come up with some sort of excuse.

"Nothing, just-"

He was cut off by another loud booming, causing him to jump from his position on Marco's bed and unconsciously scramble closer to him. Well, so much for hiding it.

It was pretty embarrassing. He was acting like a child! He looked over at Marco, worrying at his lip a little in shame. He really wanted to just climb into Marco's bed with him. They were close enough friends, and right now Marco just looked really warm and comfortable. He looked like a nice escape from the slight shaking and coldness that was rushing over Jean. Would it really be so bad to just snuggle up to him for a little while? Just until the storm passed?

Marco smiled softly in understanding.

He scooted over to make a little room for Jean, and drew back the blanket so he'd be able to move un under it. Jean looked down at him nervously.

"Can I…?" He asked to make sure, but trailed off his questioned.

"Of course, Jean. I don't mind." He smiled that signature Marco Smile again, and Jean wiggled his way in next to him.

That smile could calm anyone, seriously. It assured you that everything could be okay, and for the moment everything was absolutely fine.

"T-thanks, Marco," Jean stuttered, still embarrassed.

He was scared to move closer to Marco, but he ached for the contact. Would that be too weird? That would definitely be too weird.

He jumped again at another loud crack and buried his face into Marco's shirt to hide from the lightning. His fear took over from the brief embarrassment and he decided he didn't really want to move if Marco wasn't going to push him away. He didn't.

"Hey, it's okay," Marco whispered in a soothing tone.

He shifted them both so his arms were around Jean and he kept him nuzzled in his shirt. One of his hands found its way to Jean's hear, petting it lightly. It was so comforting, finally being held, and the storm started not to seem as terrible. Laying like this with Marco just felt right, like it was just what he needed. So he remained like that for a while, letting Marco snuggle him and enjoying it maybe more than he should. He definitely made the storm seem less horrible. In fact, now, being held by Marco, it was almost bearable. Tentatively, he hugged Marco as well, holding himself closer to him and waiting for a protest from him, but one never came.

He didn't think he would fall asleep. He figured he'd just lay there until the storm passed, then crawl back to his own bed, no matter how much he would want to stay. But Marco was so warm, and holding him just felt so nice; for some reason, it felt like everything was how it should be. When Marco's petting slowed and Jean could hear his soft snoring, he took that as his cue to rest as well. He wrapped his arms a little tighter and made sure he was as close as possible to Marco. His breathing, which had been a little irregular before, calmed down as he let Marco's breaths lull him to sleep.

Nowadays, there was rarely a night he slept peacefully. Either he kept waking up, or he couldn't fall asleep for hours, or he was plagued by nightmares.

Tonight, he slept peacefully, entwined with Marco.

____________________________________________

He awoke the next morning better rested than he'd been in a long time. He made no effort to move, even though the others had begun waking up. He was still sleepy, and Marco was still as comfortable as ever. He popped his head up to look around the room- nobody questioned their sleeping arrangement. Good.

Well, Eren was looking at him a little weird.

Jean gave him the finger then nuzzled back into Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://eat-the-mind-honey.tumblr.com/) in case anyone wants to request or suggest anything!


End file.
